The GBoys go to Valley Fair
by Alina Maxwell
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you took the gundam pilots and two very hyper girls and let them loose at Vally Fair, Well read this and find out, Please R&R. Rateing subject to change.
1. Welcome to Vally Fair

Title: The G-Boys go to Valley Fair  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, But I wish I owned Heero!!:)  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness, OC's, Adult Situations, Swearing, Lots of fun, and some put-downs (Okay, A lot of put-downs)  
  
Pairings: HeeroXKarmen (me), DuoXKida  
  
Notes: This story came to my mind after my sister took me to Valley Fair, so it pretty much it just what me and my Brother-in-law did (my sisters pregnant so she couldn't go on a lot of the rides). Sorry for any misspelled words, the short chapter, and if I don't describe the rides correctly. Everything above is for the whole story. So, on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Valley Fair  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karmen: Are we there yet? annoying tone  
  
Quatre: Almost. usual cheerful tone  
  
All: are riding in a van thingy on their way to Valley Fair  
  
Quatre: pulls into parking lot, and pays for parking We're here!  
  
Duo: We can see that! some what offended  
  
Kida: Duo, don't be mean!  
  
Karmen: So, what are we going to do first? cheerfully  
  
Heero, Trowa & Wufei: stay quiet (they don't want to be here anyway)  
  
Kida: How about 'The Flume,' since its so hot out?  
  
Duo, Karmen & Quatre: O.K. starts walking towards 'The Flume'  
  
Heero, Trowa & Wufei: nod and follow  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: I know that's not very long, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway please review, please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW. 


	2. The Flume

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Flume  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa: So, what does this ride actually do?  
  
Karmen: Well, you sit in this log thingy, and ride around a water way for awhile, and get wet!  
  
Heero: Oh, so you just sit there?  
  
Kida: Yup! That's about it.  
  
Wufei: Then what's the point of it?  
  
Duo: It's HOT!!  
  
Quatre: I think what Duo is saying is that because its so hot out, anything with water is a good idea! really chiper tone  
  
Duo: I don't need you to translate for me! just a little upset  
  
Quatre: kinda sad Oh, I'm sorry Duo.  
  
Ride Operater: Okay, next. How many?  
  
Karmen: Seven happily  
  
Ride Operater: I'm sorry, but only four people per boat.  
  
Kida: Okay, then, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei do you mind catching the next boat?  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei: nod  
  
Karmen: O.K. I get the front. Heero you can sit behind me! very happy  
  
Heero: Great sarcasticlly, but if you look closely you can see a faint smile [1]  
  
Kida: Fine, Duo, I'm sitting in front of you.  
  
Duo: knows better than to argue with her Okay.  
  
Karmen, Heero, Kida and Duo: climb into boat in that order, and head off  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei: get into the next boat in that order, and start the ride  
  
All: go under the water squirters, then through the short tunnel, and up the hill and down, and get out one by one (when their turn came)  
  
Karmen: So, what did you think? she asks Heero  
  
Heero: is looking at Karmen with a very unHeero-like look It was okay.  
  
Kida: Okay, enough of this private conversation! breaking up the conversation  
  
Duo: So what do we do next?  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei: shug their shoulders  
  
Karmen: I know! smiles How about we get some Dippin' Dots?  
  
Kida: That's a great idea!  
  
Wufei: Um...What are Dippin' Dots?  
  
Quatre: You've never had any?  
  
Wufei: No  
  
Duo: Then you'll just have to have some today then!  
  
All: head towards a Dippin' Dots stand  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: This is my longest chapter ever! Yay!!:) What flavor Dippin' Dots ice cream should the pilots have? Please review and tell me what you think!!:)  
  
[1]-Yes a real smile 


	3. Dippin' Dots Ice Cream

Replies to Reviews: The Elvin Sisters: Yeah, I know the first chapter was pretty short but they'll get longer I promise!  
DarkWitchTayeda: thanks, I try not to torture Trowa too much, but it's just so fun!  
-  
Chapter 3: Dippin' Dot Ice Cream -  
All: walking towards a Dippin' Dots stand Karmen: stops suddenly, and points to a table Hey, is that Cathrina?  
All: looks in the direction Karmen's pointing Kida: Yeah, I think it is. starts walking towards the Dippin' Dots stand again How, about we join her after we get our ice cream?  
Quatre & Duo: Okay happily Heero, Trowa & Wufei: shrugs Karmen: Okay, Heero, your going to pay for mine, right? uses the puppy dog pout Heero: What! Why me, Quatre's the one with the money!  
Karmen: Yeah, but Quatre paid our way in, besides your my boyfriend. Your supposed to buy stuff for me!  
Quatre: I really don't mind paying for your ice cream karmen.  
Karmen: I know, but I want Heero to pay for it! gives Heero her puppy dog pout again Please, Heero?  
Heero: finnally gives in Fine, I'll pay for yours, and yours alone!  
Trowa: What about yours, Heero?  
Heero: Well, I'll pay for mine, too, of course.  
Kida: Well, since Heero is buying Karmen ice cream, I think that Duo should pay for mine!  
Duo: WHAT! Why me?  
Kida: Didn't you listen to your sister's arguements?  
Duo: No, actually I didn't.  
Heero: Duo, just pay for the girl's ice cream.  
Duo: Why?  
Kida: Because your my boyfriend , thats why! And because I said so.  
Duo: Oh, okay, then I will. sounds slightly afraid Quatre: turns to Trowa and Wufei You guys don't mind me paying for yours, do you?  
Trowa: shakes his head Wufei: Not if you really want to pay for it.  
Quatre: Okay, that's settled.  
All: reach the Dippin' Dots stand Karmen: Quatre, you guys can go first. holding Heero's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder Heero: slightly smiling Quatre: Okay! steps up to the ordering window Dippin' Dots Guy: What'll it be?  
Quatre: I'll have a strawberry cheesecake. How about you two? steps aside to let Trowa order Trowa: I'll have a strawberry cheesecake, aswell. Wufei? moves aside Wufei: steps up after taking one last look at the menu I will, also, have a strawerry cheesecake. steps aside to let Quatre pay Quatre: pays, and collects his ice cream We'll meet you guys over by Cathrina, okay?  
Heero, Kida, Duo & Karmen: nod Trowa, Quatre & Wufei: take ice cream and head for Cathrina Heero: You two can go first. still smiling slightly Kida: You sure?  
Karmen: nods, smiling slightly aswell, still holding Heero's arm Go ahead.  
Duo: I'm not going to argue. steps up to the ordering window Dippin' Dots Guy: And what would you like?  
Duo: two chocolates, please.  
Kida: Two? Why two?  
Duo: You like chocolate, don't you?  
Kida: Of course I do.  
Duo: See, I know what my girl likes! pays the Dippin' Dots Guy, and picks up his ice cream and starts walking towards the others We'll meet you guys there.  
Kida: picks up ice cream and follows Duo Your girl, huh?  
Karmen: lets go of Heero so that he can order Heero: steps up to the window Dippin' Dots Guy: And for you?  
Heero: Two cookie and creams, please. pays and picks up both ice creams One for me, and one for this lovely lady. gives one of the ice creams to Karmen and starts towards the others Karmen: follows him Karmen & Heero: approch table and sit down Cathrina: Hey you two. How are ya?  
Karmen: Good...How 'bout...you? said through mouthfuls of ice cream Cathrina: I'm fine. So, what are you guys doing here?  
Quatre: Well, Duo, Kida and Karmen decieded that we need to get out more, and somehow convinced us all to come here. shrugs his shoulders Kida: Yeah, then we saw you, so we came over.  
Duo: You want to join us? I believe we're going to Thunder Canyon next, right?  
Quatre: Yeah, that sounds good to me!  
Kida: Mmm hmm, sounds good to me, too. I'm still hot!  
Karmen: finishes her ice cream and pouts I'm still hot, too! The ice cream didn't help.  
Cathrina: Sure, that sounds better then being here alone!  
All: get up and throws away their garbage and walk towards Thunder Canyon -----

Notes: Now that was definately my longest chapter, and I finnally got Cathrina in this story. My nephew Kieto will be added to this story somewhere in chapter 4.

Oh, yeah, sorry about the lack of update, but I was away babysitting for a while and I kinda lost track of the story and my muse. Not to mention the fact that my computer crashed and I lost everything.

Please review, my nephews are trying to convice me nobody reads my stories, and I want to prove them wrong! Please help me out!  
tbc 


End file.
